Conflicting Emotions
by Sango higorashi
Summary: I love her. Yet I can NEVER tell her. Until Inuyasha tells me something that changes my outlook on how I see things. **AN I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY!** Lemon-scented, and Yuri-based. Don't like don't read. First Fanfic pls R&R all accepted, M for a reason
1. Fuck You, Miroku

Conflicting Emotions

I love her. Yet I can NEVER tell her. Until Inuyasha tells me something that changes my outlook on how I see things. ****AN I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY!**** Lemon-scented, and Yuri-based. Don't like don't read. This is my first fan fiction, and I'm kinda nervous. Please R&R, I do accept flames. Criticism is crucial to growing as a writer. Love love love I hope… and here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or other characters.

Past Point of View

Chapter 1: Fuck You, Miroku. Kaii, so, this is slightly lemon scented and I do admit, for a first chappie EVER it's a good thing that I'm not very easily offended loll. :D Please R&R Mon Amie's!

"_**Kagome, what in the world are you doing?" I inquire, peeking over my young friend's shoulder. **_

_** "Hm? Oh, I'm just looking for my, uh… my hairband. Sango, have you seen my hair band?" Kagome asks nervously, pulling her raven-black mane to the right side like she does when she's nervous. **_

_** "Which one?" I ask curiously, a puzzled expression haunting my face. **_

_** "Umm… the rainbow flowery one," she explains, rifling through a bag, looking as beautiful as always.**_

_** "Oh! You mean this?" I exclaim, holding up the brightly coloured accessory. **_

"_**AHA!" Kagome exclaims, and pounces on me to retrieve her prize. She knocks me onto my back, and straddles me. She draws her hands up my arms, slowly and sensuously, and then grasps the hair band. **_

"_**Kags," I start, getting a little flustered. "You know how I feel about you." **_

_** "Relax, Sang… Please." Kagome begins, then leans down and presses her lips to mine.**_

"Sango! Come on, Sango!" Miroku's voice inched through my subconscious, coming from outside my bedroom door.

"It is time to wake up."

"Ugh… Miroku, go fuck yourself." I groaned, and rolled over. I SO did not want to wake up. I wanted to stay in that perfect dream forever, to not wake up and have to face another day of watching the woman I love flirt tirelessly with the half-demon I hate, the infuriating Inuyasha. Yes, folks, that's right. I'm in love with my best friend, and could _never_ tell her. At least… so I thought.


	2. Talking Is Dangerous

I'm Sorry.

Okay. So. This chappie is REALLY REALLY short. I kinda needed it to be though. It leads into the next chapter and is crucial to the next chapter. Hence why I'm updating with two chapters. XD R&R my friends.

"Kagome, you know I trust you. I trust you so much its insanity. But… this thing that's bugging me, I cannot tell you, for fear you'll reject me. I know you'll say that I'm in need of a good talk... but not right now, my sweet. Please?" I pleaded, praying with my eyes.

She looked down, her eyes sad. It took a lot of will to not cave and tell her, but I did it. She sighed, and looked back at me.

"Alright, Sango... if that's what you want." She stepped forward and hugged me close. I held her tight, quickly inhaling the amazing scent that was so distinctly her. When she pulled away, I wanted to hang on, but my common sense made me let go.

"It is, Kags. I'm sorry but… I can't tell anyone right now. I love you, though. You know that, right?" I murmured and looked away.

"Sure, sang. I know. "She murmured softly, with such a sad look on her face I almost cracked.

But I couldn't crack. I could never crack. I could never let her see my weakness, that SHE was my weakness. Realizations

This is a long chapter, but it ends with a cliff-hanger. R&R my friends.

"Sango! How are you, beautiful maid-. "Started a perverted Miroku, but, me being in the pissy mood I was in, I cut in.

"Save it Miroku, I'm really pissed so just fuck off for now, please." Oh damn I was snappy. I think everybody noticed, because everyone - except Kagome – backed very, very far away from me. Thank god. As pacifistic as I am, I did NOT want to deal with anyone's bullshit. I sat down at the table and started picking at my cuticles, then I shoved my ramen away.

Then I looked through the corner of my eye and got even pissier.

Kagome was flirting with that goddamn hanyou again. Making herself look. Extremely. Fucking. Available.

Have I mentioned I really hate that damned hanyou?

Coughing loudly, I directed my attention at Shippo.

"So Ship, how are you?" Ha. My plan worked. Kagome wandered over and sat down beside me.

"I'm great, Sango-chan!" he exclaimed, hopping into Kagome's lap and dancing eagerly .

"There is a new fighting move that Inu-chan promised to teach me and –"

"Uh, Excuse me kid. I only said that to get you off my back…." He trailed off, then, with a flick of his wrist, dismissed the pup.

"Sit!" exclaimed Kagome, and Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

"Gome, what the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground. Kagome leaned over and slapped him. I grinned quite happily, amused.

"That, you selfish bastard, was for getting Shippo's hope up!" she exclaimed and began to stalk away. I watched her go, amused by her. Damn she has a sexy ass.

"Sango I gotta bone I wanna pick with you." Inuyasha murmured out of the blue. I looked over at the damn hanyou, and smirked.

"Yes, Inu-Chan? What would you like to discuss with me?" I inquired politely, being the polite and mannered woman I was raised to be, wondering where the mutt was going with this.

"S'about Kagome," he started, and I looked over at him sharply.

"What about her?" I asked tersely, and folded my hands in my lap so he wouldn't see me playing with my cuticles.

"I know how you feel about her. I can smell the reek of love pouring off of you whenever you look at her." He started. Surprised, I inquired what he was talking about.

"You can't lie to a demon, Sango. You're madly in love with her. Every time you deny it I can smell that you're lying, and honestly it's a fuckin' putrid smell."

"Alright, so? What if I am? It isn't like I can do anything about it. She isn't interested." I retorted, and looked angrily at the dog-demon.

"How do you know, wench? Have you ever tried anything with her? Have you considered that the way she so repulsively throws herself at me is just because she doesn't want to face rejection from you?" he snapped, and I stared at him. What the hell was this demon trying to say?

"She loves you, Sango."

Confliction

Again, this one is rather short, but it ties into the next chapter. You will see what I mean after I update next time.

"What?" I ask incredulously. "She… she what?"

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome. Loves. You." He exaggerated.

"What… but Kagome doesn't…" I started, stumbling on my words. When I looked behind me at her, Kagome was staring at the mutt and I. when she noticed me looking at her she looked away, a slight blush tainting those perfect cheeks. I looked back at Inuyasha and scowled. If this bastard was pulling my chain I would kill him.

"Then why does she flirt so much with you?" I shot at him.

He glared at me and sneered.

"She flirts with me because she's trying to deny her feelings for you." He snipped, and I looked at him quite forcefully. "It's really annoying, coz I know her heart ain't open to me. It's open to you." He growled, and stalked away, cursing at Shippo as he went.

Wow. What the hell. Was the world coming to an end? Was I dying? I was so confused. Alright. Being the calm, sensible, retard that I am, I decided to think things through.

"I'm going to the hot tub room." I called out. I was hoping Kagome would not come, but, at the same time, I wanted her to. Oh, conflicting emotions are a bitch.

And of course, when Kagome began to trail me, I partially died inside, and partially jumped for joy.

Fuck my emotions.

Fuck them all to hell.


	3. I'm Sorry

Talking is Dangerous

Hey peoples! So this chappie is about how dangerous it is for certain peoples to talk to others when these certain peoples like certain others. If that makes sense. Wow I need to get a grip on my feeble grasp of reality XD any of my friends reading this are going to think, yepp, it's definitely her. Anyone who doesn't know me… yes I'm slightly insane, but I think it makes life more interesting :3 know what I mean, jelly beans? Anyways, R&R comrades! Spear head with your brilliant intellectual opinions!

"So where're we goin' today?" Inuyasha demanded as he dropped down beside Kagome, who looked shyly over at him and blushed slightly. Of course, as always, I was the only one who noticed. I was the one who noticed everything about Kagome, from what style she wore her hair to what she wore that day to what mood she was in that day.

Whoops, sorry folks, I get carried away when….yeah... Anyways, we were sitting around the kitchen table of the mansion where we all lived. Yes, we, the four of us, live together. Got a problem?

Anyways, Inuyasha was being his stupid, arrogant self. Kagome was fawning over him and Miroku was trying to make a move on me. As per usual around here. When nobody acknowledged his question, he spoke a little louder. "Eh? Where we goin today?" he hollered.

"We heard you, Inuyasha; we were just trying to finish our breakfast." Miroku spoke calmly.

"Well if you'd all just hurry the fuck up we wouldn't have a problem." He retorted. I snorted and looked up from my breakfast.

"Look, Inuyasha, the universe does NOT revolve around YOU." I got up and stalked away to the bedroom Kagome and I shared quite angrily, throwing the bowl in the sink.

"Hey Sango, wait up!" Kagome's voice followed me. I turned around and waited for her. She was so beautiful, with her black curls bouncing up and down along her shoulder line. "Sang, what's wrong?" she asked as she closed my bedroom door behind her.

"Nothing, Kagome. I promise." I replied, playing nervously with my cuticles. Wow. I am such a fucking liar. I can't even talk to Kagome, my best friend. I have issues.

"You sure?" she asked, with a worried look on her face. I hate when she does that. It makes me feel guilty. Guilty for lying. God I wished I could've just reached out and brushed that loose strand of black hair that obscured her beautiful eyes from me. But of course, I couldn't. Oh, I hate reality.

Anyways, Kags was sitting with her beautiful hair framing her perfect face, and had the cutest look on her face.

"Kags, you need to stop worrying. You'll get wrinkle lines." I told her, and looked away. She grasped my hand and told me to look at her. When I refused, she cupped my chin and made me. I pretended to bite her, and we both laughed.

"Come on Sango." She murmured, getting a wounded puppy-dog look on her face, more adorable than I've ever seen. "Tell me."

Oh, fuck. I cannot resist that.

"Kags… If I tell you, it could… it could change everything." I murmured, and looked down.

"Sango… how?" she inquired, doing that funny little thing with her head. I glanced at her, and she smiled encouragingly. Have I mentioned, I hate when she does that?

"Kags, you're irr… you're asking for trouble, Kags… trouble that I know you don't want." I sighed, and looked away again. When I looked back, I saw the concern on her face deepen, and it killed me. I wanted to blurt it out, blurt everything out right then and there, but…I couldn't. She was infuriating.

"Sango… you're making no sense. Please… you can trust me. If its bothering you, it bothers me." she prodded, and it took all of my willpower not to kiss her right there. Dammit.

"Kagome… you are so incredible…I don't even think there are words to describe what you mean to me… how important our friendship is to me." I looked at her and saw she was blushing. I looked again, surprised that I had made her blush. I never made Kagome blush.

"Sang… you're way too kind… and you're being modest. We both know I'd die if it weren't for you. You're the only one who understands me, the only one who really cares about Me.," she stated and I watched her face intently, confused as to where she was going with this. "Sango, I trust you. Can't you trust me?"

Oh, fuck.

Long chapter, I know. But I ended it with a cliff hanger :D R&R! All reviews accepted. Let me know how I'm doing?


	4. A Smokin Hot Bath

I'm Sorry.

Okay. So. This chappie is REALLY REALLY short. I kinda needed it to be though. It leads into the next chapter and is crucial to the next chapter. Hence why I'm updating with two chapters. XD R&R my friends.

"Kagome, you know I trust you. I trust you so much its insanity. But… this thing that's bugging me, I cannot tell you, for fear you'll reject me. I know you'll say that I'm in need of a good talk... but not right now, my sweet. Please?" I pleaded, praying with my eyes.

She looked down, her eyes sad. It took a lot of will to not cave and tell her, but I did it. She sighed, and looked back at me.

"Alright, Sango... if that's what you want." She stepped forward and hugged me close. I held her tight, quickly inhaling the amazing scent that was so distinctly her. When she pulled away, I wanted to hang on, but my common sense made me let go.

"It is, Kags. I'm sorry but… I can't tell anyone right now. I love you, though. You know that, right?" I murmured and looked away.

"Sure, sang. I know. "She murmured softly, with such a sad look on her face I almost cracked.

But I couldn't crack. I could never crack. I could never let her see my weakness, that SHE was my weakness. Realizations

This is a long chapter, but it ends with a cliff-hanger. R&R my friends.

"Sango! How are you, beautiful maid-. "Started a perverted Miroku, but, me being in the pissy mood I was in, I cut in.

"Save it Miroku, I'm really pissed so just fuck off for now, please." Oh damn I was snappy. I think everybody noticed, because everyone - except Kagome – backed very, very far away from me. Thank god. As pacifistic as I am, I did NOT want to deal with anyone's bullshit. I sat down at the table and started picking at my cuticles, then I shoved my ramen away.

Then I looked through the corner of my eye and got even pissier.

Kagome was flirting with that goddamn hanyou again. Making herself look. Extremely. Fucking. Available.

Have I mentioned I really hate that damned hanyou?

Coughing loudly, I directed my attention at Shippo.

"So Ship, how are you?" Ha. My plan worked. Kagome wandered over and sat down beside me.

"I'm great, Sango-chan!" he exclaimed, hopping into Kagome's lap and dancing eagerly .

"There is a new fighting move that Inu-chan promised to teach me and –"

"Uh, Excuse me kid. I only said that to get you off my back…." He trailed off, then, with a flick of his wrist, dismissed the pup.

"Sit!" exclaimed Kagome, and Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

"Gome, what the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground. Kagome leaned over and slapped him. I grinned quite happily, amused.

"That, you selfish bastard, was for getting Shippo's hope up!" she exclaimed and began to stalk away. I watched her go, amused by her. Damn she has a sexy ass.

"Sango I gotta bone I wanna pick with you." Inuyasha murmured out of the blue. I looked over at the damn hanyou, and smirked.

"Yes, Inu-Chan? What would you like to discuss with me?" I inquired politely, being the polite and mannered woman I was raised to be, wondering where the mutt was going with this.

"S'about Kagome," he started, and I looked over at him sharply.

"What about her?" I asked tersely, and folded my hands in my lap so he wouldn't see me playing with my cuticles.

"I know how you feel about her. I can smell the reek of love pouring off of you whenever you look at her." He started. Surprised, I inquired what he was talking about.

"You can't lie to a demon, Sango. You're madly in love with her. Every time you deny it I can smell that you're lying, and honestly it's a fuckin' putrid smell."

"Alright, so? What if I am? It isn't like I can do anything about it. She isn't interested." I retorted, and looked angrily at the dog-demon.

"How do you know, wench? Have you ever tried anything with her? Have you considered that the way she so repulsively throws herself at me is just because she doesn't want to face rejection from you?" he snapped, and I stared at him. What the hell was this demon trying to say?

"She loves you, Sango."

Confliction

Again, this one is rather short, but it ties into the next chapter. You will see what I mean after I update next time.

"What?" I ask incredulously. "She… she what?"

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome. Loves. You." He exaggerated.

"What… but Kagome doesn't…" I started, stumbling on my words. When I looked behind me at her, Kagome was staring at the mutt and I. when she noticed me looking at her she looked away, a slight blush tainting those perfect cheeks. I looked back at Inuyasha and scowled. If this bastard was pulling my chain I would kill him.

"Then why does she flirt so much with you?" I shot at him.

He glared at me and sneered.

"She flirts with me because she's trying to deny her feelings for you." He snipped, and I looked at him quite forcefully. "It's really annoying, coz I know her heart ain't open to me. It's open to you." He growled, and stalked away, cursing at Shippo as he went.

Wow. What the hell. Was the world coming to an end? Was I dying? I was so confused. Alright. Being the calm, sensible, retard that I am, I decided to think things through.

"I'm going to the hot tub room." I called out. I was hoping Kagome would not come, but, at the same time, I wanted her to. Oh, conflicting emotions are a bitch.

And of course, when Kagome began to trail me, I partially died inside, and partially jumped for joy.

Fuck my emotions.

Fuck them all to hell.


	5. Under a Spell

A Smokin' Hot Bath

THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR :D hehe you'll see what's goin on in this chapter R&R sil vous plait!

"Sango this was a brilliant idea, going for a bath. I've been wanting one." mentioned Kagome, beginning to strip in herself of her clothes. Oh, by the way, in our house, the hot tub room… almost the entire room is the hot tub. Yeah that\s right. We have a hot tub pool.

I averted my eyes. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. I just wish I wasn't so tempted to look. I began to undress, neatly folding my clothes. I glanced at Kagome, and noticed her staring at me. when she caught my eye she blushed a deep crimson and looked away. I smirked, and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I leaped forward and dived into the pool.

"Gods, Kags, this feels wonderful. Coming?" I called, watching her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled. I watched her as she performed a perfect dive. When she surfaced, she smoothed her black hair behind her and laughed.

"You were right, Sango, this is amazing." She smiled, one of her amazing smiles that melted my heart.

"Aren't I always right?" I joked. She looked at me. Dead in the eye. And I was trapped.

"Sango, I need to talk to you." She murmured, and treaded water close to me.

"Yeah, Kags. We do." I looked at her.

"Kagome I-."

"Sango, You,-."

We started at the same time. I laughed, and told her to go first.

"Sango, I need to be honest with you. I love you. And I do not mean as your friend. I'm IN love with you. And I know you probably don't return it but I need to get it off my chest. I-."

I cut her off and slid my arms around her waist.

"I've waited for a very long time to hear you say that, Kagome." And I crushed her lips to mine. I felt her shock at first, then she melted into the kiss. I pulled her closer and ran my hands down her body. She broke the kiss and looked at me in the eye.

"Sango…" she began, but stopped as I began kissing again. I felt like I was glowing as she ran her hands down my back.

"Kagome I love you." I said, looking her right in the eye. Her eyes lit up, and I felt her arms tighten around my waist. She smiled a big, gorgeous grin.

"I love you too." And she leaned in and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Under a Spell

This chapter is slightly lemon scented. I had help writing this chapter, so also thank my ex-girlfriend anyways, R&R

It was like lightning, the way it struck through me, the way that every movement, every touch sparked inside me. I learned into the kiss, and she tightened her grip on me, her arms contracting around my waist. I was shocked. Kagome Higorashi was kissing me like her life depended on it and I was kissing her back wildly. She tasted sweet, like cherries. Her lips were so soft, but so demanding. I laughed into her mouth, although it sounded like a moan. It was funny, I had never expected her to be that rough; I always thought that I'd be rougher, more demanding than she was. However, that was NOT the case. She was biting my lips, driving me back against the wall. Well I guess I know who's top. Sometimes. Only sometimes. Then, before I knew what had happened, she had me leaning on my back and was working on moving my bikini top off my body.

"Wow Kags.. You sure know how to seduce a girl." I murmured, and pushed my hands up onto her chest. She moaned and pushed into my kneading hands, and finally pulled my top up over my head.

"Sango, you're irresistible. I don't know how I've been able to keep my hands off of you lately." She muttered as she kissed my neck. She was doing incredible things with her hands. I jumped slightly as her fingers reached down my body, tickling. I squirmed, and tried to stop it while never breaking eye contact with those amazing brown eyes. She bit down on my lips and I felt it pierce skin.

"Ow," I gasped, surprised she was that rough.

Stopping to look at me, she blushed a fiery red and looked at me in the eye. "Shit! Sorry Sang!" she giggled, and licked my lips.

I kissed her lips, and gently sucked her bottom one. She laughed, and looked at me.

"You taste better than I imagined you would," She smirked, playing with my hair. I ran my hands up her back, and untied her top. I worked it up over her head.

I kissed her lips but felt very deterred when she pulled away, then I started moaning when she kissed my neck. I melted as she continued trailing her lips down from my jaw line to my collarbone, then dragged her tongue quickly across it. I hissed with pleasure, and for the next hour, I was completely under her spell.


	7. Chapter 7

Now.

The Present

Currently, Sango and I are very, very happy. Today is our seven-month anniversary. We're going very slowly, and I'm discovering new things that I love about her. We discover new ways to please each other every day. I've discovered that she likes red roses, she likes chocolate strawberries. She likes long walks on the beach. Her favourite dream is one of me and her riding off into the sunset on white horses (Not Kilala, Dammit). Her favourite shows are Naruto, Charmed, Pretty Little Liars, (such a girly show. She MAKES me watch it with her.) And Criminal Minds. Her favourite movies? Hercules, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, and The Uninvited. Her favourite books are the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Harry Potter series, White Fang, and The Clan of The Cave Bear series. Her favourite music is country, screamo (yes! I'm having an effect on her!), heavy metal, classic rock, dubstep, and alternative techno. She loves when I call her Gorgeous.

What she discovers about me… well, I am not telling because I find it extremely embarrassing, and she is the only one I want knowing my weak spots. All I'll say is that I love her, and she loves me for who I am. We're not just lovers, we're best friends, and that is the best kind of relationship to be in.

The End.


	8. Authors Note

Authers Note: Okay Embaraassing realization, I FUCKED UP THE CHAPTERS D: sorry people!


End file.
